iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1667 BC
. Next map: '''1653 BC (Maps Index)]] 1667 BC - CIVIL WAR IN ASSYRIA MAIN EVENTS 1681-1679 BC - Zimri-lim's return to power in Mari In 1681 BC, Yarim-lim of Yamkhad captured Tuttul from Shamshi-adad's son, Yasmah-adad king of Mari. Yarim-lim now installed the exiled prince Zimri-lim as king in Tuttul. In 1680 BC, Shamshi-adad's eldest son, Ishme-dagan (Belochus II) who was already viceroy in Ekallatum, succeeded his father in Assyria, He captured the district of Uta, but the Turukkaeans revolted against him in the difficult mountains. Warum and Elamites also attacked him. He made peace with the Turukku. In 1679 BC, Zimri-lim was able to expel Yasmah-adad from Mari and resume his lost throne; Yasmah-adad's brother then installed him over the Uta district. Ishme dagan could not stop his territory from shrinking, though he did manage to maintain the karums in Kanesh to the end of his reign in 1670 BC. It is for this reason that it became known Ishme-dagan ruled only 11 years in Asshur and not 40, as later records showed; this would be crucial to establishing the "ultrashort chronology" as the most accurate. (cf. Gerard Gertoux) Zimri-lim subdued the remaining Benjaminites from 1677 to 1675 BC, after which they lived in peace with the Benismaol as subjects of Mari. 1680 BC - Agazyan tribes expel Rama The Sabaean tribes, Saba, Obal and Ophir had united against the tyrannical rule of Rama and routed the Kosalans, forming the Agazyan government under the first king, Saba II Akhunas. (Saba being a common name in the region, Kush had already had its own Saba I.) Rama of Kosala is supposed to have been killed here, but Hindu books say nothing of this, and claim that Rama drowned himself. 1680 BC - Iron-working discovered in Crete Bronze smelting from copper and tin had been known to humankind since the Egyptian Old kingdom, ca. 3120 BC. It continued to be the predominately worked metal for weapons etc. until ca. 1200 BC, hence the name of 'The Bronze Age'. Iron could not be worked because the technology was lacked to get the kilns hot enough. In 1680 BC, the Idaean Dactyls or metalsmiths of Crete solved this problem and smelted iron. Availability of iron objects spread slowly at first, but it is soon reported in Assyrian karum records as "Amutum", worth more than gold. 1678-71 BC - Cadmus expelled from Thebes In 1678 BC, Amphion and Zetus expelled Cadmus from Thebes, Greece. In 1673 BC, Danaus was succeeded in Argos by Lynceus, possibly another Egyptian commander who usurped there. In 1672 BC, Ephyra, later called Corinth, was founded in Greece by Sisyphus, who proved to be tyrannical. In 1671 BC, while in Samothrace, Cadmus carried off Harmonia to be his wife. They went to Epirus and helped them defeat the encroaching Venedi to the north so soundly that Cadmus became king there in Dalmatia. 1670-64 BC - Assyrian Civil War Ishme-dagan of Assyria had installed his son Mut-ashkur (Asinum) as crown prince over Ekallatum. Mut-ashkur had 2000 of his own troops and 2000 Babylonian mercenaries in preparing to attack neighboring Haran. Silli-sin in Warum refused to contribute troops. At this point, the people of Ekallatum rebelled, supported by king Atamrum of Alahad, and replaced Mut-ashkur with someone named Hamutar as king of Ekallatum. Ishmedagan, being seriously ill, had jouneyed to Hammurabi's court in Babylon for help; on hearing this news he sent back word of a bounty on Hamutar and his accomplices, which tactic succeeded in restoring his son Mut-ashkur in Ekallatum. However, when Ishme-dagan died in 1670 BC, a commoner named Ashur-dugul usurped the throne, while at the same time at least six other rival contenders arose: Ashur-apla-isi, Nasir-sin, Sin-namir, Ipqi-ishtar, Adad-salulu, and Adasi, plunging Assyria into civil war. Ashur-dugul seems to have controlled Asshur, and Mut-ashkur Ekallatum at first; another list goves an additional claimant Rimu-... after Mut-Ashkur. However, only Adasi seems to have been the eventual victor. 1668-7 BC - Hammurabi defeats enemies; conquers Larsa In 1668, another king Hammurabi succeeded Yarim-lim in Yamkhad. He was friendly to Babylon, sending mercenaries there. By this time Hazor in Kenean was independent of Qatna and pro-Yamkhad; Qatna itself made peace with Yamkhad. Hammurabi of Babylon, meanwhile, with help from Rim-sin of Larsa won a resounding victory at Malgium against combined forces of Warum, Gutium, Elam, Marhashi, and Assyrians. Then in 1667 BC he turned on Rim-sin and defeated and annexed Larsa, ending their dynasty. Babylon was finally the sole claimant for capital city of south Mesopotamia. 1667 BC - Triptolemus appears at Eleusina; Side colonized In 1667 BC, the Cadmea citadel was built in Thebes, and Greek colonists seized the region of Side on the south coast of Asia Minor from the Amazons. Triptolemus came to Athens and Eleusina, who traveled around bearing grain in his longboat shaped like a dragon, arousing mistrust.